Broken Lock
by Da God Cane
Summary: With the encoder explosion, and Ansem's demise, a series of portals to strange new worlds are being opened. Heroes and Villains will unite.War is on the rise. FF7, Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Kingdom Hearts xover. Stay strapped.
1. The Closing

A/n: Welcome fan girls, yaoi lovers, yuri lovers, and crossover lovers of all ages, this, is the most fantastic, spec-tac-a-nur (that's how I say it, and for the record, I have proper grammar), ridiculously awesome crossover rebirth, I ever did see!

The real a/n won't be until next chapter, besides, who wants to hear a 14 year old rant about this and that when they've got a profile page.

_**Broken Lock**_

_Jump City_

Today was a long awaited day by the Teen Titans. They had finally reunited and taken down the Brotherhood Of Evil, and now each new titan was going to proceed with their agenda for the day right after they left the tower of the Titans West. The leader of the team, jet-black spiky-haired, mask and spandex-wearing, Robin the Boy Wonder had decided it would be in everyone's best interests to set up towers specific to who lived the closest to each other.

His idea was well received by the rest of the team, and now Robin had one last thing to do before he could proceed with the rest of the day. He walked up to a green-skinned boy wearing a Doom Patrol jumpsuit who was having a last-minute talk with Titans East member Speedy, when he tapped him on the shoulder. "Beast Boy." greeted Robin, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, hey what's up Robin!" cheerfully replied the changeling, it was evident that he was the happiest of all to be back home for a change. "I have something that's been in waiting for you Beast Boy." said Robin mysteriously. "Really, what is it?" inquired the changeling, curiosity piqued at the idea of whatever Robin had in store for him. The Boy Wonder gave a knowing wink and nod before directing Beast Boy to follow him.

But sure enough, as the pair started off towards the elevator, a deafening _"BANG"_ resonated from outside the tower. Then, the alarm had the nerve to go off right there.

Beast Boy inwardly cursed out both the noise outside and the alarm. 'A titan can never get break can he?' he thought.

Robin, noticing the crestfallen look on his friend's face said, "Relax Beast Boy, we take out whatever bad guy out there who's causing trouble and we're done." This raised Beast Boy's spirits somewhat, but still didn't make him feel completely better. Seeing this, when they reached the outside of the tower, Robin put a hand on the green boy's shoulder and added, "Besides, we took out all the competent villains back in France didn't we?"

Everyone in the team thought that...

All the titans, new and old, rushed to the scene of the crime.

"Dude…what is that?"

Although a huge flashing portal was not considered crime, (well, apart from Jump City anyway), Robin motioned for Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg to follow him in scoping out this weird anomaly.

But just like one of those retarded situations in every other day with the titans, Beast Boy became so interested in the portal that he put his hand inside.

For a second nothing happened.

Before suddenly, the portal sucked him in as quickly as a vacuum cleaner.

Somehow though, in the infinitesimal second Beast Boy was swallowed up by the portal, Robin and the other titans managed to grab hold of him and get pulled in.

_Konohagakure_

The sun shone brightly on the village that prided itself as Konohagakure no Sato on yet another day. Life down there was the same as usual for the most part; the children sat in the Shinobi Academy listening intently to (or not listening in the case of the Konohamaru Corps.) their sensei, Iruka Umino treading through a lecture on conveying information without being spotted by the enemy, the Jounin returning from their missions to receive their pay (a task that for some reason irked the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade to no end), and the shops and businesses flowing with the activity as usual.

However there was something different in the conversations and whispers around the streets and such.

"Did you hear about him?"

"The Uchiha left?"

"Yeah, some pink haired chick tried to stop him but he knocked her out and had the nerve to leave her on a park bench."

"Damn… oh well…"

The two villagers who had the conversation were passing the village gates spotted eight genin and a chuunin talking to one another as they walked past.

Four of the eight genin were kunoichi, of varying looks and hair color. They had come to say goodbye to the other four who were about to leave for a very serious mission.

_The night previously, a raven-haired genin by the prestigious name of Sasuke Uchiha had finally left Konoha for the same purpose he had since he was seven; gaining enough power to kill his brother, Itachi Uchiha so that his clan would be avenged. What he did not count on however was his fangirl and teammate Sakura Haruno, attempting to stop him from departing. Despite all she had offered to him, Sasuke was in no mood to think, for everything around him seemed to be saying that he was weak. Itachi showing up take Naruto away and beating the living hell out of him, losing to Gaara and seeing Naruto take him down, and the final straw was seeing that in their small fight a while back, Naruto's Rasengan doing more damage to the water tower he crashed into than Sasuke's own Chidori did. _

The team leader for this mission was Shikamaru Nara, and his team was comprised of Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and the most determined, Naruto Uzumaki.

The genin that had come to see them off were Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

Hinata, the indigo haired Hyuga was having trouble saying goodbye, not just to Kiba, Neji-niisan and the rest, but Naruto, who at the moment was promising Sakura that he would bring the Uchiha back from wherever he was. But then she realized, this may be the last she would see of him for a long while so she brought what pride she had into her voice and tapped Naruto on the shoulder when he had finished his last sentence.

"Hm? Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" replied the blonde, turning his attention away (with great difficulty mind you) from Sakura's rear end as she was now talking with Lee.

"What's up?"

"H-hey N-naruto-kun, I wanted to t-tell you…" stuttered Hinata.

What exactly Hinata wanted to say, Naruto would not hear as a loud _"BANG"_ permeated the calm air around everyone. Then, after the noise came the light. The kind of light so shiny that it could shine on spots where the sun doesn't (rimshot) appeared in the arches of the village gates.

The Shinobi stared in awe for all of a second before they were sucked into the now shining gates from a place unkown.

Meanwhile…

Far off in an unknown area called The World That Never Was, something had just happened that not even this author could explain.

The encoder exploded.

The encoder was the lock.

Other worlds were the doors.

The lock had finally broken.

-----

And that was the first chapter of Broken Lock. Each chapter can be longer or shorter, depending not on the reviews (although feedback is most appreciated), but the readers.

I hope you guys keep up with this thing, cause I'm back…

And better than ever.


	2. New World Part 1: The Stomp

A/N: For those of you that have read a fic by the name of "The Battle of 10,000,000,000 Heartless", you know what type of exciting is coming your way, and that's all I'll say… Now, the rest of you who joined me, not much I can say here either… If you could though, let me know in a nice syrup-drenched review about what you thought of the transition from the first chapter to this one.

"_Solidtoe smith with six shots, _

_Next shots, leave ya head like a Shaolin monk_

_With six dots, Brooklyn Zoo!"_

_-Ol Dirty Bastard (9 Milli Bros)_

_Broken Lock_

_Chapter 2: New World, Part 1_

"…really?" said a young woman's voice.

"I swear Tifa! I'm just looking into the sky and then _'BANG!' _ those six kids fell out this…shiny portal looking thing in the sky!" replied a younger female; her voice implying that she couldn't be older than at least 16.

"Relax Yuffie; I just wanted to hear it one more time…"

Robin began seeing a faint light through his closed eyelids, possibly candlelight. He suddenly realized that he was lying on a bed. The Boy Wonder tried to remember the last thing that had happened to him.

The events of recent times (not even an hour ago) flashed through his head like a soggy scrapbook.

Falling through that portal to meet the ground face first, that was pretty vivid.

Then there was this fuzzy orange sky…

Now there were these two female voices talking over him…

Everything was so confusing, so Robin took an intelligent step towards finding out what was going on.

He leapt out of bed, saw a girl sitting in a chair beside him, grabbed her, and held her in a hostage-like manner with one of his birdarangs at her neck.

The girl he held must have been the younger one in the conversation while he was feigning sleep. The second one, an older woman in her early 20's with blazing ruby eyes and long black hair had her hands raised in a placating manner.

"I know you don't know what's going on but if you could please let-"she started pleadingly.

"I'm asking the questions around here!" snarled Robin, tightening his grip on the young girl.

A few moments passed.

"Where am I? More importantly, where are my friends?!" spat Robin with visible anger.

"You're in-"

"Who are you?"

The younger female who Robin was holding on to tightly could see that this conversation was getting nowhere, so as he and the black-haired woman continued to bicker and cut each other off, she delivered a swift elbow to Robin's side and threw him toward the black-haired woman who then pinned him to the bed. It quickly became apparent to Robin that they moved with inhuman speed and strength as the young girl grabbed and held his legs together while the other sat atop his back and firmly held his arms together by the wrists.

She leaned down to his ear to whisper, "Listen-listen to me dammit! I can answer your questions if you just stop for a second! If you can't cooperate, then breaking your arm will not be beneath me."

Robin calmed down somewhat, right now he was in no position to be making demands (although the feel of being sat on by this dark haired woman was actually and shamelessly enough, a turn on), and he decided that it would be in his best interest to hear them out.

When the dark-haired woman noticed that Robin had ceased all movement, she and her friend let him go.

"Okay then," she said taking in a deep breath.

"My name is Tifa Lockheart, and this is my friend Yuffie Kisaragi." The woman called Tifa gestured to the younger girl.

Letting his guard drop a bit more, Robin replied "The name's Robin and I won't give you anymore than that." Limiting information was good tactic; it showed that through the lack of hostility, the Boy Wonder wasn't going to trust them that easily.

"Alright then Robin, when you say your friends, you are referring to the other five that fell through the portal Yuffie saw earlier?" said Tifa, now relived that this conversation was taking a turn for the better.

"Describe them."

Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but Yuffie interrupted, "There was one with green hair and skin…"

'Beast Boy…'

"…one with a blue cloak and matching hair…"

'Raven…'

"…a big blue-metal one…"

'Cyborg…'

"…a redhead with green eyes…"

'Starfire…'

"…and a blonde one…" concluded Yuffie.

'Terra…wait, what?!'

"What blonde one?" shouted Robin in complete shock.

"You know, the girl who can lift rocks out the ground."

Robin took a few minutes to think, it was good to know that his teammates were alright but somehow, the reappearance of Terra seemed to complicate the whole situation. His first priority was to see his friends and then find a way back home. As he collected his thoughts, his eyes strayed around the room, taking it in. There were bookshelves everywhere, books on the floor, books open closed etc. There were a few points of interest though, in one of the far corners in the room was a small pillar of light rising out of the floor on it's own, and on a podium to the left of him was a book who's pages seemed to glow.

"Your friends are actually outside if you want to see them…" spoke up Tifa through Robin's thoughts.

Robin got up from his sitting position on the bed and silently proceeded to leave the room. Yuffie was about to make a remark about manners when before he opened the door, Robin turned his head to Yuffie and said, "Sorry about that, does your neck still hurt?"

Yuffie turned her head as a slight blush crept on to her face, "Yeah, I'm fine…" Tifa bowed her head a little and snickered at her young friend.

Now noticing something about the Boy Wonder who had now made his way outside, Tifa stated "Did you see his face when I was sitting on him?..."

Yuffie thankfully did not catch the subtle implication of her statement, and so Tifa also departed from the room, an amused smile upon her face.

_Outside Merlin's…_

He stepped outside to left subconsciously, making his way down an alleyway-like path, and then spotted an archway and past it, a row of houses and shops. The teen hero's instincts seemed to be telling him to go down there, and that's what he did.

Robin took a deep breath of fresh air and stared at the sky… It was a beautiful crimson red, reminding him of Starfire's hair. Speaking of which…

"Robin, my friend are you all right?!" said a familiar voice as the air was squeezed from his lungs by a blur of the very color he was thinking of.

"Of—course—Star—fire, could you let go for a second?" whispered the spiky haired teen through the little air that he was able to take in from the massive Tamarainan hug crushing his lungs.

Slightly embarrassed, she let go to take a look at him and say, "Did Ms.Tifa and Ms.Yuffie wake you up?

Robin's mind wandered back to the little situation and asked Starfire, "You could say. They didn't hurt you or anyone else did they?" Star adopted a look of curiosity, "No Robin, they are good people from what I have seen-", then narrowing her eyes slightly she added in a sudden stern voice, "though I do hope you have not done the "checking out" of Ms.Tifa's ample bust."

'…um, wow…I just remembered…NO ROBIN, NO!' his thoughts shocked his mind back into conversation, so as not to turn to images of Tifa's…

"No way Star, I already have eyes for someone…"

---

I shouldn't have posted this without finishing the rest of it, but just give me a mniute….


	3. New World Part 2: Bring Your Whole Crew

A/N: Ni hao everyone! I have been off for some time now, all my regular readers I would like to thank you if you haven't lost hope for this fic, hence me updating my longest chapter to date. I was in China for the last couple of weeks so I owe everyone. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters, that's the last time I stay up at 12:13 a.m. writing because my readers have been waiting too long.

"Bad, bad, Leroy Brown

Baddest man in the whole damn town

Badder than the deep blue seaaaa

Badder than you and meeeeee"

-Ol' Dirty Bastard, (Snakes)

_**Broken Lock**_

_**New World Part 2**_

---

Soldiers fall. There isn't a second that goes by that Sora doesn't remember that. He never knew why, but a part of him resents what Axel did. As he faded into nothing, a deep melancholy shook what felt like only half of his being. When it happened, Sora's mind processed an image of a crying blonde boy, the same blonde he fought in the Dark City in The World That Never Was.

Once again, another falls. Having witnessed what appeared to be the death of Ansem the Wise and fading away into light, Sora stirred slowly from his unconscious state, feeling something cold and wet hitting his back. His eyes opened a little. Surprised to find himself face down in the ground, he opened his eyes a little more and turned his head to side. Sora's vision was heavily blurred by the pouring rain but he already knew he was in the Dark City when he saw Memory Skyscraper. Getting to his feet, Sora looked around.

"Wha-what happened?" he wondered aloud.

Suddenly a large army of heartless appeared before him, shadows and neo-shadows. A rather predictable situation, from the frying pan to the fire. Sora weighed his options, he was alone so far, and they had quite a number of them to take on, lastly, he'd probably have his hands full with the more bestial neo-shadows. On the other hand, Sora's anger was bottled up enough to take down over a million of those damn things, and wasn't sure how far he could make it if he ran.

As more heartless came about, Sora decided that if he couldn't hold his ground or escape, then he would put enough distance between him and adversaries to take them out individually, one by one.

Sora turned tail and ran, the creatures of darkness gave chase. He made his way through the streets as quick as possible, he ran so fast it was as though he was flying across the ground on his feet. Now Sora was coming up on an alleyway, narrow enough for him to hold his ground at. He started to slow down and turn his head to look behind him to see which type of shadow he would fight first-

BAM!

Sora was thrown to the ground by whatever or whoever he just hit. Rubbing the side of his aching head Sora opened his eyes to see another pair of sapphire orbs staring back at him, along with a blinding orange jumpsuit. Sora didn't much time to actually look at him because behind the blonde he just collided into came a marginally smaller army of dusk nobodies coming into view along with another blonde in a black outfit running up.

Both Sora and the jumpsuit blonde both started with the exact same sentences and in unison.

"Listen I don't know you are or why you're here but can you fight?

"Yes!"

"Good I need help with those things!" finished the two, pointing in opposite directions and getting to their feet together.

Sora asked one last thing, "It would help if I knew your name."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you?"

"Sora, let's go!" he replied, and in one swift move, Sora turned around summoning his Fenrir Keyblade to hand and sliced clean through the shadow heartless coming for him. A neo-shadow jumped towards Sora's blind spot, claws ready but Naruto jumped up too, coming through the darkness monster with a spinning heel drop. Then Naruto looked back towards the black suited blonde and shouted to him, "Ed, hold on!"

Sora cut through two more shadows in a swift horizontal stroke and looked back once more, the blonde named Ed was cutting through the dusks with a blade protruding from his wrist. Naruto held up a kind of hand sign. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Through poofing smoke, three more Naruto's showed up and rushed to Ed's side, beating down the dusks that dared get close enough.

"Nice one Naruto!" grinned Ed with a thumbs-up before throwing a left uppercut to another dusk. After a good four minutes of standing on the defensive Sora shouted to his comrades, "I don't suppose either of you have a quick way to end this?"

"That depends, Ed, you done on your side?"

Ed turned around after kicking down his last foe and said "What do you need Naruto?"

"Just buy me some time!" Naruto replied, making his hand sign once more and creating two more clones of himself.

Ed ran up beside Sora and clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground, bringing up a large stone wall in front them. Behind them, two of the three clones Naruto made to help Ed were standing on either side of him, hands rotating furiously around a solid blue sphere in each of the third's hands, they same was going on with the real Naruto and the two replications he just made. The wall began to crack after a few seconds and then crumble.

"Naruto you almost done?"

Now two of the four clones were finishing the others, so one stood with a sphere in each hand and three stood with a sphere in one hand.

As the wall shattered Naruto shouted, "Straight from Naruto's Ninja Handbook, comes the new technique, Seventh Rasengan Rendan!!!" Ed and Sora leapt out the way as the collective group of Narutos (save for the sixth one, who dissipated into smoke) charged forward, spheres up and shredding through all the heartless in their way. Sora was in awe, he had never seen a technique like that of what Naruto had just performed. As Naruto burst through the remaining heartless ahead, Sora and Ed were about to follow before they heard voices behind them.

---

"Are you sure you saw him go this way?"

"Is an orange jumpsuit that hard to find?"

"Not helping Ino...who are those two?"

"Maybe they saw him, I'll ask."

Sakura spotted two people up ahead, two boys, one with spiky brown hair, one with medium length blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Neither was the individual that she was looking for though. She called out to them, "Hey, you two!"

"Hm?"

Sakura and the three kunoichi behind her came to a stop in front of them. Almost immediately, Inner Sakura picked up on something the Outer wanted to laugh at. The brown haired one wore the biggest shoes she'd ever seen. In her mind it felt like Inner Sakura had made a Bunshin and they were taking turns making fun of the shoes.

'Damn, those are rock stompers right there.'

'No no, wait, I saw Jeff Corwin use those to kill an allligator last week!'

'What are they called again?'

'...shitkickers, ha ha!

'I could kick the shit out of somebody with those things!'

Ino, noticing that Sakura was too busy giggling at whatever was funny to herself, stepped up. "Hi there, um, have you seen a short kid with whisker marks, blue eyes, and a loud orange jumpsuit?"

"You mean Naruto?"

"You know him?"

"Just met, he went this way come on!"

---

As he blasted through the last of the heartless, both Naruto's Rasengan and clones had finally dissipated. Slowly skidding to a halt, Naruto knelt down to catch his breath. 'Whoa...that move took plenty of chakra to use, still though,' he thought looking at the destroyed trail of heartless behind him. '...it gets the job done...' Rubbing the rain out his eyes he blinked, ahead of him, a figure walking in his direction. Naruto blinked again, he saw another person. Blinking three times in a row, a total of five people walking in his direction appeared in his vision.

The closest on to him was a girl, about 14 or 15 he'd say, she had long dark red hair, wearing in Naruto's opinion, a skimpy looking pink dress that was unzippered at the top so her bra was visible. Stopping right in front of him, she bent down and offered her hand. Naruto looked up at her face, then down her legs, and that's when a very special part of himself spoke up...

That's why he could only sit there and look at her for a few minutes, lest she be victim to the sight of the pressure in his pants.

"You okay?" she asked, a small smile alighting her face and breaking Naruto out his trance of intrigue.

"...ah...uh...yeah, thanks..." he somehow managed to get out, every step of the way sounding not unlike Hinata. Taking his hand, the redhead managed to pull him up. He wanted to say something, to introduce himself, or something along those lines, but certainly not fantazing about things that would make him a registered sex offender.

She smiled again and said, "Hi, my name's Kairi."

'Goddamit, her voice is a melody too?'

"Um, hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kairi looked as though she was studying him before saying, "You don't look like you're from here, how'd you get here?"

"I...uh..." for once, business was top priority now. Naruto had kept getting sidetracked, helping Ed, helping fight of the heartless and the nobodies, and his meeting this girl. Now forming a to do list in his mind, he was deciding which to do first.

1) Get to Sakura-chan and the others

2) Get out of this place, wherever the hell it is

3) Get to Sasuke and stomp a mudhole in his ass

Well, steps one and two anyway...

Feeling slightly lecherous, Naruto's third leg added a little bonus objective.

Bonus Objective) Playing doctor with Kairi. And by play doctor, he meant have sex, or something close to it.

"No, I just got here somehow, at complete and total random!" replied Naruto, slighty agitated that of all places, he and his friends would be thrown in a hostile area like this.

"Big, shiny portal in the sky?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Sadly enough, I've been through here before, I was transported the same way you were. Me and my friends are looking for someone before we leave though." she replied, with the air of remebering something that put a bad taste in her mouth.

"Who?"

"His name Sora, and-"

"Wait, I think I met him earlier!" exclaimed Naruto, using the last bit of stamina he had to help himself think and remember.

"Did he have spiky brown hair?"

"You saw him?" Kairi said in a hopeful voice.

"Dattebayo, he's this way, follow me!" Naruto replied, taking hold of her hand and running off.

---

Back in Radiant Garden, Yuffie heard a knock the door of Merlin's House. "One second!" she called out, making her way to the door. Opening up, the individual on the other side would be the last thing she saw. A mask, one side black, one side dark orange. His fist came so quick, out of nowhere and in her face. Stepping over the unconcious kunoichi, the man proceeded into the house, looking for something.

Little did he know, from outside of a window stood Tifa Lockheart, pulling her gloves on.

---

A/N: And that's this chapter! I really feel like this was a better effort than the last time I tried this idea, my favorite thing about this chapter was making the new move for Naruto. I also want readers to remember, certain romances are implied, while others aren't, I'll let you decide who I'm really fittin to put together. Expect an update as soon as next week. Oh yeah, like I said I owe you people...

---

Next time on Broken Lock...

Slade wants information on the titans, Tifa gives him a fist to the face instead.

Sora and Naruto's crews meet up, but Maleficent wants to make sure either group leaves the Dark city alive.

Byakuganwalker makes love to a Namine doll.

If you'd like to say anything to me on how I can improve the story, there's a button to the left (to the left, to the left) called Review. See ya!


	4. Severe Punishment

A/N: Kickin up dust again baby! Since I've restarted the whole crossover idea, my thoughts for pairings kind of got scrapped to make way for the plot, although soon enough romance will make itself a prominent element in this fic. There were only two pairings I'm really shooting for this time, either Sora/Naruto or Yuffie/Naruto. If you actually think I can pull this off, then give me some suggestions or something that I can work from so you can see your desired pairing. One more thing, remember, there were only three implied couples so far, Robin/Yuffie, Robin/Star (although by now that's straight up canon), and Naruto/Kairi; if you'd like to see any of those, tell me.

"Keep my money wrinkled, the rap star twinkle

killer instinct sixteen bar nickel sell more copies thanKinko

Grow like a fetus with no hands and feet to complete us

and we return like Jesus, when the whole world need us"

-RZA, (Reunited)

"Rhyme while impaired, dart hit ya garment

Pierced your internal, streamlined compartments

Just consider the unparalled advantage,

Of a natural disaster that's impossible to manage"

-GZA, (Reunited)

_Broken Lock_

_Severe Punishment_

---

_He wouldn't give it any thought, pay it no mind..._

---

Kairi halted Naruto so that her companions could catch up. What he witnessed actually frightened him. A white feathered duck carrying a staff with the words engraved on the staff, "Save The Queen", an overgrown mouse about three or four feet high standing on two legs holding a golden key sword like the one Sora wielded, a...kind of dog or something holding a shield. For a second Naruto actually thought that these might've been products of a seriously f---ed up Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Kairi stood to the side as they introduced themselves.

"Hey there, I'm King Mickey, and these are my subordinates, Donald-'

The duck bowed.

''-and Goofy."

The...dog bowed as well.

There was least one other human though, he held in his hand a sword that must've been a variant of Sora's key weapon. He brushed his long silver hair from his face and greeted Naruto.

"The name's Riku, what's yours?"

Naruto was mute for a full minute, before Riku's voice broke him out of his reverie, "Hellooo?...you okay?" Naruto raised a hand to the back of his head, grinning sheepishly he replied, "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that you reminded me of someone, anyway my name's Naruto Uzumaki, ace ninja and future Hokage!"

Riku was about to ask what a Hokage was before Kairi spoke up, "Everyone, intro's are through, now we need to get to Sora!" This time she took Naruto's hand and began running off, the King, his subordinates, and Riku in tow.

---

_But Riku reminded him of Sasuke somehow._

---

She appeared in the doorway just as he was taking his leave. Tifa cracked her knuckles before getting to the point with no crappy one-liner, "Who are you and what do you need bad enough to knock out a young girl and invade her home?"

The masked man chuckled, and in a conversational tone he replied, "I prefer to be rather discreet and to the point in my meetings Ms. Lockheart, the girl was nothing more than an obstacle, but I am sure you are familiar with Robin and his friends? I know he was at this residence prior to my arrival."

"What do you want with Robin, and how do you know my name?" snapped Tifa.

"I'm...an acquaintance of his, and as for your name...well there are many things I know about you and Avalanche..."

Tifa was thrown off by the last comment, this had opened another completely new line of questions but she had to stay focused. Not letting her guard down, Tifa popped the next question, "You still haven't told me who you are!"

"The next time you see Vincent Valentine, ask him who Lucrecia's father was...Now then Ms. Lockheart, I believe I came here for information first and I don't particularly like asking the same question twice, now tell me, where are Robin and his friends?"

Tifa wasn't letting up, there's something he wasn't telling her and thus she remained silent. His one eye narrowed behind his mask.

"Very well Ms. Lockheart, I prefer taking what I need as it is."

A mark began to appear upon his forehead, a kind of "S" with a line through it, he raised his hand to Tifa and it began to glow a fire red, then it ignited and released a fireball that shot towards Tifa like a bullet.

The projectile of flame hit and sent Tifa flying out the doorway some ten feet out the way, landing on her back. She didn't have time to recover though, Slade jumped high and came down with his fist but Tifa leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding Slade's attack which cratered the ground and initiating a counterattack, using a sweep kick to get him off the ground and then uppercutting him into the sky.

Tifa followed up by taking to the air in a twenty foot jump to reach Slade and threw a kick at him, but he recovered himself parried her kick, and grabbed her ankle and threw her into the castle in the center of Radiant Garden. She slammed into the castle wall with great force, eyes blinking repeatedly to remove the shining lights in her vision. It didn't stop there, Slade rocketed himself to Tifa using his fists of fire to propel himself through the air.

He smashed her through the wall and into the castle creating a large hole in the wall. Tifa lay on the ground, eyes shut, breathing slowly. Slade reached for her throat and slammed her against the wall adjacent to the hole they just made. Tightening his grip on her windpipe and choking her, Slade leaned his masked face in towards the busty fist fighter and whispered to her, "I really am on a tight schedule Ms. Lockheart, and I hate to see the innocent suffer. So if you would be kind enough to tell me what I need to know..."

Suddenly Tifa's legs swung up and one locked itself around his arm while the other leg kicked at his underarm, removing the bone from it's socket with a loud popping noise, dislocating his shoulder. She let go of his arm, sprang back on her hands and thrust both her feet forward, kicking him in the head, shoes creating a loud noise against his mask. Tifa backflipped and landed in sync with Slade hitting the far wall. Panting heavily, Tifa's red eyes seemed to glow in fierce determination as she rushed Slade with a barrage of punches and kicks, drilling him further into the wall, breaking even more bones of his, a yell accompanying each hit until she couldn't hit anymore.

"Burnt out my dear? From what I had heard, I assumed you would last a bit longer..." Slade said, voice expressing that he hadn't taken much damage at all. Tifa stood in shock as he began to rearrange his bones and regenerate his busted organs with many grotesque noises. He pulled himself out of the deep hole in the wall and cracked his neck back in place.

Tifa stared in awe, after all the pounding, here stood her regenerated opponent. With a furious snarl she came at him with her Limit Break, Beat Rush, where she pieced Slade up even faster with a supercharged flurry of punches, beating him where he stood. Tifa went into the next stage, Somersault, flip kicking Slade out the same hole in the wall that they entered the castle through. Now exhausted, Tifa dropped to the floor on all fours, a few seconds passed in silence as she tried to catch her breath, when she suddenly heard a rumble and crash throughout the building.

'No, that's impossible!' Tifa exclaimed in her mind, praying that she finished him off and that the noise was just Slade's body hitting the ground.

Without warning, a flaming fist burst through the floor below Tifa, catching her in the stomach. Her eyes grew wide as the wind was knocked out of her, blood spilling from her mouth onto Slade's mask as he held her high upon his fist.

He wiped the crimson from his face, frowning beneath his mask, he hoped there was enough life left in her to give him his information. Slade dropped his opponent to the ground, where she lay coughing up blood. The masked man cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath, then he grabbed Tifa by the neck once more, holding her at eye level. He spoke, "By all rights Ms. Lockheart you should be dead, but then again I'm the one here who can decide who lives and who dies...I don't have to kill you, but then again I'm not known for my patience, you know what you can do to get me to look the other way though."

Tifa lifted her head a little, and spat a glob of blood straight into Slade's one eye.

Slade grunted in pain as he blinked rapidly, as if to remove the irritation, then he narrowed his eye and backhanded Tifa as hard as his free hand would let him, causing her to bleed even more, then he proceeded to hold her out the hole in the wall. The sky was gray now, and through her pain she felt raindrops hitting her face as thunder and lightning flashed and created noise.

His grip loosened on her as he requested one last time, "I can't remember a day in my life I've been this generous Tifa, now tell me where Robin and the titans are!"

With the last bit of her stamina Tifa raised her leg to kick Slade in the face, cracking his mask, causing him to drop her. Everything seemed to move slow motion as Tifa slipped in and out of consciousness, her mind processed still images like a camera.

Slade holding his face...

Another fire ball coming her way...

It came closer...

And closer...

She could feel the heat approaching...

It hit.

'Sorry Robin...'

---

"Terra, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, it came from the castle, Raven look up!"

"Who's th-..."

"TIFA!!!!"

The spawn of Trigon and the geomancer made their way to the smoldering speck in the sky.

---

A/N: Holy Shit. I didn't think that last part would end the way it did. A simple fight chapter. I wanted to include what the Sora and others were doing as the fight was going on, but it just didn't fit in this chapter. The fight seemed pretty cool to me though, I wish I could see that shit with Advent Children graphics. Because Kingdom Hearts was already a crossover, I decided that each FF universe would get a big enough part in this story. Thus resulting in many side plots and cool battles to lengthen the story. Tifa, one of the better female leads in the game, (she can jump 20 f---ing feet in the air, and she has great working breasts, suck on that Kairi!), was an example here.

Plot Clarification: No doubt everyone wants to know about Slade. Yes, the Titans story still takes place at the end of the Brotherhood Of Evil arc, but if you were paying attention to the episode "The End Part 3", Slade recovered his flesh and blood form before he aided the Titans in destroying Trigon. There are two liberties I took with this, the first one being that because Trigon was evil incarnate, he was destroyed, but not completely because as stated by King Mickey darkness can never be eradicated permanently, thus resulting in some remnant of his power resting in someone. I made so that the last chunk of his power made it's way to Slade proceeding his defeat. The second one will come in the form of an ability Slade has next chapter.

Next time on Broken Lock:

It's time to bail, and Sora can only think of one place to go.

Is Tifa dead, or not alive?

Byakuganwalker unleashes his army of immigration on the White House.

Now it's time for my review threat! Y'all motherf---ers better review this chapter or you will be livin in a haunted house tonight.


	5. Heaterz, The Fifth Closing

A/N: A'ight y'all, I'm gettin' real tired of deleting and redoing this damn thing so here goes. 

Broken Lock

"Yo this is MC wizardry, killa bee invasion  
Men of respect, blessed with wisdom of the ancients  
My words are blatant, lacerate necks for statements  
are launched like lead projectiles, straight out the basement"

- Inspectah Deck (Heaterz)

_**Broken Lock**_

_**Heaterz (The Fifth Closing)  
---**_

"You do not see Terra worthy of our trust anymore, do you Robin?" inquired Starfire as she and Robin made their way through the Marketplace.

Robin frowned deeply, "Starfire, I really hate to say it, or even think it, I really do, but she nearly killed us. Broke our trust, just when we thought she was the most loyal. I wish I could look past that..."

"As you nearly did when you became Slade's apprentice, and again when you became the Red X. Robin, I find it strange that you of all people cannot see to her plight when you know how hard it is to earn one's trust back, you have a second chance so why shouldn't she?" came the insightful reply.

The pair came to a stop, and Robin looked at his friend with a thoughtful expression.

"You know what Star, you're right-" but then he was cut off by a rather strange poofing noise, when one by one, they were surrounded by a small army of Luna Bandit heartless. The two stood back to back with one another, defensive positions taken in case these things were hostile.

Without warining, one charged Robin with it's sword raised, but by the time it got close enough, the shadow creature suddenly was split in two. Robin had, in the blink of an eye, slammed two birdarangs together to form his birdarang sword and cut his foe down.

Glaring holes in their foes and a yell to the sky, the Boy Wonder and the Tamaranian flew (literally in Starfire's case) into the heartless with unmatched ferocity.  
---

Raven's hand waved over once more, and she was finished.

"That's it?" said Terra, wondering whether or not this had worked.

"Yes, all we have to do now is wait..." came the composed reply.

Terra stood up and took a long look up at the hole in which smoke flew out of the castle. She shook her head slowly, she had just seen Slade up there, except...she shouldn't have, she killed that man, no one lives when they're practically drowning in lava! Then again, she wasn't that skeptical, seeing this woman's beaten, charred, bruised body in one piece seemed to allow the idea that Slade had survived. She looked back to Raven, who was meditating hovering off the ground and chanting "Azarath, Metrium, Zinthos..." The geomancer still could not believe that even though she had been survivng the other girl, actually getting along with her again when, not so long ago, she had ultimately betrayed her, a very strange day indeed.

But she wasn't going to hold on to this little reunion forever, when they got back to Jump City, she was heading out again to the badlands to live as she had once before, she thought of it as sparing the titans her trouble, trouble that Terra was sure no one should ever be bothered with.

Raven snapped the blonde from her thoughts, "Terra, I think she waking up."

Yes, the woman was indeed stirring, with a groan her eyes opened slowly, and she looked into the sky for a minute before attempting to sit up. As soon as she moved pushed herself up she felt an excruciating pain in her midsection.

"I think it's best if you just take it easy for a minute." came Terra's voice from beside Tifa.

The martial artist turned her head towards her and spoke, "That man...where is he?"

"He's gone. After we snatched you out the air, we went up to the hole in the castle, but he was gone..." replied Terra.

Tifa groaned and turned her head back to the sky, it might have been the near death experince she just had, but something told her that something wild was going to happen soon.

"Hey, how'd you guys see what happened?"

"Terra and I were walking the perimeter of the wreckage that blocked the entrance of the castle when you nearly got fried when you were falling, I used my powers to lessen the damage, though you still definitely needed my healing... Three of your ribs are cracked, your left arm is dislocated, and right now, your internal bleeding should be stopping." said Raven matter-of-factly.

Terra decided to step in, "At any rate, you'll be alright soon enough, Raven works her magic the right way every time, but I want to know... What did Slade say to before you started fighting?"

Tifa's ruby eyes darkened as she reminiced, "Yes, he had asked about Robin and you guys, and he also knew about..." she trailed off incoherently. It was way too disturbing to think about, how had he known about her involvement with Avalanche, and the titans, that was a whole different story, and yet somehow connected with hers...

"You called him Slade right?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, that's him."

"How does he know you, Robin, and the other titans?" asked Tifa.

Terra was about to start when Raven decided to spare mention of recent events concerning the madman and the geomancer. "Slade is one of our enemies, we've run into to him a hell of a lot more than anyone should, his agenda is more colored than black and white, but he is a sadist and has tried to destroy us and our city quite a few times. No matter what Slade does against us though..." and here, she paused to notice Terra looking at her with a small spark in her eyes, "...we always win, always..." finished Raven.

"...then this time won't be any different, aside from me helping..." stated Tifa, clenching one black gloved hand into a fist.

Raven suddenly felt a large disturbance, connecting to the person with whom she held a mental bond with...

"Robin, he's fighting..."

"Who?" Terra stood up from the rock that she had risen from the ground as a chair.

Tifa, healing fast, sat up now, the pain in her damaged midsection reduced to a minor sore already, "By himself?"

"No, he's got Starfire with him, but they're not really fighting...they're running in this direction, and holding off a fairly big army of those heartless creatures." said Raven, eyes shut in visualization.

That put Terra in drive, she may not have wanted to enter this world with the titans, but she'd be damned if she was going to leave without them.

"Raven, take Tifa back to Merlin's."

Raven nodded, and raising her hand to the sky, the familiar dark energy enveloped it and began to form a dome over her and the dark-haired woman, but Raven had one last thing to ask.

"What are you going to do?"

The ground sliced itself into a square below Terra, in that yellow glow that meant she was controlling it, and along with it, two submarine sized chunks of earth from the floor.

"I'll see you all later." she said without looking back.  
---

Robin launched another explosive disk from the steps of the Bailey, and before it hit the approaching horde of Luna Bandits, Starfire shot it with a well aimed starbolt. The green detonation blinded the two titans with it's iridecent flash and shine, taking out a huge chunk out of their foes numbers. More came, but from the sky, two huge boulders dropped, crushing the heartless forces and kicking up plenty of dust.

The boy wonder looked over head as did Starfire, and flying above them, powers working furiously, was none other than Terra, not grinning as she would've, but instead wearing an angry scowl, systematically and viciously taking the enemy apart. She slowly lowered her hands and then, with the powerful thrust of an orchestrator increasing the chorus in pitch, shot them to the air again. This caused a massive tremor throughout the earth below before hundreds of spikes of stone shot through the ground and raised towards the sky, sharp as the blades the now decimated heartless once wielded.

"Terra..." the pair whispered in unison.  
---

"...is that really Terra doing that?!" exclaimed Cyborg, staring at the scanner on his arm. The little stunt she just pulled result in high frequency earthquakes converging on one spot, and his readings were off the charts.

Beast Boy couldn't even make up a lame spur of the moment joke, "Whoa, I've never seen her do that..."

"Could Slade have taught it to her? I mean, we've seen her pull some wild stuff, remember those rock monsters she set on us?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

The metal titan wouldn't get his answer though, the all too familiar white flash opened in front of them, and six figures came hurtling out of the hole that seemed to rend time and space from the atmosphere itself.

They were ejected from the closing portal with such velocity that the six newcomers landed some couple of feet away.

"Come on B!" Cyborg was already on his way to see these new people, who came as suddenly as they did. The closet one was the one he gave a once over, glasses, jet-black hair, plain black robes, and white sneakers on. Intrestingly enough, the only mark (to Cyborg's knowledge) that he got from skidding across the ground like that was an already healed, lightining shaped scar.  
---

You know, I don't even feel like explaining these long ass delays and othetr shit that prevents me from gettin this done, so just hit me up via a PM or leave a review, but whatever you do, don't just leave and not say anything at all. Constructive criticsism (sp?) and among other the things are encouraged.

Flamers, eat a big, floppy, hairy, black...hot dog. Screw them, P-E-A-C-E til next time.


End file.
